Anti-Pops
Summary Malus Kranus, often referred to as Anti-Pops 'is the final antagonist of Regular Show. He's a being of immense power who does battle with his brother, Pops. Each of their fights result in the complete annihilation of the universe they fight in, with a new one being created by them in its place. When Anti-Pops isn't busy plotting for the death, destruction and utter suffering of every life form in existence, he can be seen giving negative reviews to restaurants he's never even been to. Anti-Pops finally met his end when Pops sacrificed his life to defeat him. Powers and Stats 'Tier: Low 2-C Name: Malus Kranus, Anti-Pops, "He Who Will Erase Us" Origin: Regular Show Gender: Male Age: Trillions of years (Every 14 billion years him and Pops have a fight, and for each fight Earl gets a new tattoo. Earl's entire body was shown to be completely covered with tattoos) Classification: Lollilander Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Martial Arts Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Size-Shifting, Longevity, Transmutation (Can turn beams of energy and butterflies into solid weapons), Can erase things from existence, Plot Manipulation and 4th Wall Breaking (Can "break down the fabric of reality" into its most basic form. Reducing the animation of the show into sticky note animation and storyboards), Time Manipulation (Via timeline resetting) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Every 14 billion years he and Pops have a clash that destroys the universe, leaving it as a blank void of emptiness and then creating a brand new one, with their battle being the true origin of the universe. Reset the entire timeline in the series finale), can negate durability with existence erasing, transmutation, and breaking down the fabric of reality on a 4th wall scale Speed: Massively FTL+ (At least over 1.5 trillion times FTL. Given his status as the mightiest warrior in the universe with Pops being the only one capable of matching him, he should be faster than the Baby Ducks) Lifting Strength: At least Multi-Stellar (At full size, his fist alone dwarfed a star), likely Galactic (He should be stronger than the Baby Ducks, or at least somewhat comparable) Striking Strength: Universal+ (His physical blows with Pops cause the universe to undergo a death and rebirth) Durability: Universe level+ (Can withstand engaging in battle with Pops, who is his equal. Survives the collapse and recreation of the universe each time) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Universal+ (The whole space-time continuum is merely a battleground to him, with which he can destroy or create at will) Standard Equipment: None notable, though he can turn his energy blasts into physical weapons Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Does not seem to take things too seriously, and can easily get distracted Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Bill Cipher's Profile (Speed was equalized, both at Low 2-C) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Regular Show Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Matter Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Air Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Void Users Category:Tier 2